


What Are We?

by purplestarfish



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, Mentions of Canon Domestic Violence, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Canon, Relationship Negotiations, Vulnerable Wolfgang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplestarfish/pseuds/purplestarfish
Summary: Wolfgang walked up to the door, took a deep breath, and knocked.“Come in,” came Rajan’s call from inside. Wolfgang gently pushed open the door and stepped into the room, head ducked and shoulders hunched, a nervous smile on his face.Rajan looked up from the book he was reading on the bed and smiled.“Kala’s at work still,” he said, fumbling for his bookmark and placing the book on the bedside table.Wolfgang swallowed. “Um, I was actually… looking for you,” he said. “Is that okay?”





	What Are We?

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely loved the Rajan/Wolfgang/Kala dynamic in the finale, so I had to write this fic about what happens afterwards. Hope you like it!

Wolfgang walked up to the door, took a deep breath, and knocked.

 

“Come in,” came Rajan’s call from inside. Wolfgang gently pushed open the door and stepped into the room, head ducked and shoulders hunched, a nervous smile on his face.

 

Rajan looked up from the book he was reading on the bed and smiled.

 

“Kala’s at work still,” he said, fumbling for his bookmark and placing the book on the bedside table.

 

Wolfgang swallowed. “Um, I was actually… looking for you,” he said. “Is that okay?”

 

Rajan gave him a confused expression. “Of course, of course it’s okay. Wolfgang, you know this is your room too, right? You are welcome here any time you want.”

 

Wolfgang hadn’t known that, actually. When he’d come to India following Nomi and Amanita’s wedding, he’d been thrilled by the possibilities of a future with these two incredible people, but he’d also been petrified. Things had started to work themselves out – more or less – but Wolfgang still didn’t know exactly where he stood in this whole relationship. Rajan and Kala were married, after all, and Wolfgang was… something to them? He wasn’t sure what.

 

He’d tried to accept that – like Dani’s relationship with Lito and Hernando – this thing they had going didn’t need a label, but… he had to admit it was confusing.

 

Dealing with all this relationship confusion in a new home, in a new country, with totally new cultural expectations didn’t exactly make things any easier.

 

“I… I mean, I do have my own room,” he said.

 

Rajan frowned. “Yes…?” he asked.

 

Wolfgang just raised his eyebrows in hopes of conveying some of his confusion. It seemed to work, because Rajan’s face morphed into one of understanding.

 

“Wolfgang,” Rajan sighed. “We only offered you a room of your own so that you’d feel comfortable. This is new – for all of us – but you’re in a new country, and meeting Kala’s family, and mine, for the first time. We didn’t want you to feel pressured into anything. We… I told Kala that you should have a place you could go to, in case you needed space to think things through. It wasn’t meant as an indication that you weren’t welcome here.”

 

Wolfgang blinked. _Oh. Okay._ So… what did that mean for the three of them exactly?

 

And, specifically, what did that mean for him and Rajan?

 

 _Fuck_ , Wolfgang wished he had more experience with love.

 

He needed to sit down. He looked to the space in front of Rajan on the bed.

 

Before he had the chance to move towards it, though, Kala was there. She must have felt his turmoil, because she was frowning and reaching forward to pull him into her arms. He reached for her back and hugged her tightly, knowing full well that Rajan was watching from the bed.

 

“Wolfgang,” Kala asked, “Is everything okay?”

 

Wolfgang pulled back from the hug just enough to nod.

 

“Thank you,” he said. “But I need to do this alone.”

 

Kala looked concerned at that, so Wolfgang smiled and sent a wave of comforting emotion her way. They would all talk together later – he just needed some time alone with Rajan right now.

 

Kala seemed to understand, as the next moment it was just him and Rajan again. Wolfgang looked up at him and then made his way to sit on the edge of the bed. He felt the bed move as Rajan came to sit next to him, placing a hand gently on his thigh.

 

Wolfgang turned to look at Rajan, and found him staring back into his eyes. _Fuck_ , Rajan had pretty eyes. He thought Rajan’s eyes might be prettier even than Kala’s, and that was saying something. Kala had the world’s best smile, though.

 

“May I kiss you?” Rajan asked, ever the gentleman.

 

Wolfgang nodded, and Rajan leaned forward to give him a quick peck on the lips, soft and heartfelt, but too short for Wolfgang’s liking. When he pulled back, Wolfgang let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

 

“Wolfgang, can I tell you something?” Rajan asked.

 

“Sure,” Wolfgang had to clear his throat to keep his voice from cracking after that kiss.

 

“Do you remember Kala’s and my wedding, the first one?” he asked.

 

Wolfgang blushed and nodded. Yeah, of course he remembered. After all, he’d played a pretty major part in keeping that wedding from going forward.

 

“When Kala fainted,” Rajan started, and _fuck_ , was he about to get in trouble for his role in the wedding? But Rajan just continued.

 

“I was shocked, of course,” he said, “But… well, afterwards, I told Kala – I told her that I loved that she’d fainted, that it made our wedding day something special. I told her we would one day tell our children how their beautiful mother took one look at their father and fainted straight away.”

 

Wolfgang frowned. That definitely wasn’t why she had fainted. “But Kala told you…?”

 

Rajan nodded. “Yes, Kala has since explained to me what really happened that day. It was just a couple of weeks ago that we talked about it – when we’d just come back here to Bombay, the three of us. And when she told me, about how you’d been getting out of the pool and had visited her… I just remember thinking… ‘Well, at least I was right about something. One day, we’ll get to tell our children how their beautiful mother took one look at their father and fainted straight away.’”

 

It took Wolfgang several seconds of staring before he processed what Rajan had said. When he did, he felt his eyes well up with tears and his body fucking collapse in relief.

 

 _Rajan, he… Rajan wants me_ , he thought. _He really, really wants me, then, and not just because of Kala. How…?_ He tried to come up with some reason Rajan might think Wolfgang was worthy of raising _kids_ with the two of them, but he came up blank.

 

It took Wolfgang several seconds to get his thoughts under control and come back to himself, and when he did, he realized he was curled up on his side, chest heaving with sobs. This was ridiculous, why was he crying? _Oh, fuck_ , he thought as he found himself suddenly curled up on a different bed, staring across the room at Detective Mun. _Fucking really? Why now?_

 

Back in Bombay, he felt Rajan rubbing circles into his back, felt his breath against the back of his neck. It felt stupid, but he let himself cry for almost a full minute before he caught his breath, picked up Rajan’s hand, and pulled it to his mouth for a grateful kiss.

 

“Are you okay?” Rajan asked, and Wolfgang knew he truly wanted to know the answer. That he would never for a second consider Wolfgang weak for showing his emotions. That Rajan wasn’t that kind of man, was nothing like Wolfgang’s father, nothing like what Wolfgang feared he himself would one day become.

 

He nodded. “Yeah,” he said, voice still shaky, “Sun just gets the worst fucking periods of all time.”

 

“Mm,” Rajan murmured. “Can’t you turn that off? I mean, so you don’t feel what your other cluster mates are feeling when you don’t want to.”

 

Wolfgang thought for a second about how to explain it. Rajan had always tried so hard to understand, but had never experienced anything like what he and Kala went through every day, so the nuances didn’t come naturally to him.

 

“Yeah, we can,” he said finally. “But it can be hard, especially with intense feelings. And especially when you’re feeling… well, you know… vulnerable.” He looked down at Rajan’s hand still in between his and swallowed.

 

He felt Rajan nod behind him. “I think I understand,” Rajan said. “When you let your guard down, it gets let down everywhere.”

 

Wolfgang smiled and nodded in agreement.

 

He was always amazed by how easy it seemed to be for Rajan to have a serious conversation like this – how he never needed to use jokes or make light of the situation. It was terrifying to be part of, but it also gave Wolfgang the opportunity to open up in a way he’d never been able to before… well, except with Kala, of course. But that didn’t count, seeing as she could literally sense what he was feeling. Rajan got him to actually talk about it.

 

“It’s shockingly easy to let my guard down around you,” he told Rajan truthfully. “You make me feel… safe.”

 

Rajan squeezed his hand.

 

“You know,” Rajan said, “When I first found out about you and Kala, I worried. That she saw me as nothing more than the safe choice…”

 

“No, of course not, that’s not what I meant!” Wolfgang exclaimed, eyes widening in alarm, but Rajan just chuckled.

 

“I know. I’ve come to realize that safety isn’t such a bad thing to be to someone. And neither is danger,” he added, nudging Wolfgang from behind. “But my point is… we need balance in our lives. And if my role is to be the safe place you can come back to… well, you remind me not to spend my whole life hiding in that place.”

 

Wolfgang felt himself tearing up again, and turned to bury his face in the pillow beside him. He felt Rajan run his fingers up his back under his shirt and begin to draw shapes. He let himself drift as he tried to figure out what the shapes were, but they seemed mostly random. There were a lot of hexagons, though… why did he get the feeling Rajan was drawing some kind of chemical symbol on his back? God, he had fallen for two total nerds.

 

Eventually, Wolfgang was able to settle, to come back to his thoughts. Maybe it was time for him to do what he came here for in the first place.

 

He shifted until Rajan released him, then moved into a sitting position on the bed, back resting against the headboard. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Rajan did the same.

 

“So…” he started. “I was thinking… we should go on a date.”

 

Several long moments of silence followed, and Wolfgang started to wonder if he’d fucked this up big time.

 

Finally, though, Rajan spoke. “The three of us?” he asked.

 

Wolfgang shook his head. “No,” he said more confidently than he felt. “I meant – just you and me.”

 

He avoided looking at Rajan’s face while he gave him a moment to think about it. It didn’t take long.

 

“Of course,” Rajan answered. “I’d love to.”

 

Something in Wolfgang unclenched at that, and he smiled, turning to face the man sitting beside him.

 

“Really?” he asked, just to make sure. Rajan looked at him with those eyes that Wolfgang was sure were some kind of security liability, the way they seemed to show him everything Rajan was thinking. It felt almost as strong as with his cluster, something he didn’t think was even possible to feel with a _sapien_. It told him Rajan really meant what he was saying.

 

“Of course,” Rajan said again, smiling.  “Honestly, I’ve been hoping you’d ask that for some time now.”

 

Wolfgang sighed a breath of relief, then leaned forward slowly to kiss Rajan on the lips. Rajan didn’t even protest Wolfgang’s snotty, tear-streaked face.

 

This time the kiss lasted several long seconds, and Wolfgang let himself melt into the feeling. They’d certainly kissed – many times, in fact – but so far it had always been with Kala present, and while that didn’t mean it was all for her, there had always been a part of Wolfgang that wondered just whom Rajan was thinking about. Now, in this moment, he knew.

 

“So,” Rajan asked when they eventually pulled back. “What are the chances I can get you naked? After all, Kala’s had more opportunities than me to see the magnificent body that made her faint straight away on our wedding day. It’s really not fair.”

 

Wolfgang smirked, then looked over his shoulder to see the woman in question standing there, making lewd gestures with her eyebrows.

 

“I think she might be planning to hold onto that record,” he teased, gesturing with his head so Rajan knew Kala was in the room.

 

Rajan frowned in mock consternation. “Well,” he said, looking about a foot to the left of where Kala was standing. “You’re just going to have to leave, my dear wife. You can see us when you get home from work. Right now, I want him all to myself.”

 

Kala gave them both a look.

 

“She wants to kiss you first,” Wolfgang told Rajan.

 

Rajan raised his eyebrows. “Ah, worried, are we? You needn’t worry, my wife, my heart belongs to both of you equally. Come here,” he beckoned.

 

Wolfgang let Kala take over, and she moved forward to give Rajan a long, lingering kiss. When she was done, she left Wolfgang’s body just long enough to give him one as well.

 

“I’m glad you two talked,” she said, once again inhabiting Wolfgang’s body so Rajan could hear her too. “You have no idea how happy it makes me that the two most important people in my life love each other the way I love both of them.”

 

Wolfgang blinked. He wasn’t quite sure what to say to that. They certainly hadn’t said the L-word yet. But –

 

“I do,” Rajan confirmed, causing Wolfgang’s eyes to widen and a blush to form on his cheeks. “I love both of you very deeply.”

 

Wolfgang took a moment to visit Kala in the lab, so that Rajan couldn’t hear him.

 

“Thank you,” he said, flabbergasted. “I never thought I could have this – or that I even deserved it – so truly, thank you.”

 

Kala nodded. “Of course. I love you,” she said. “Now go have a good time with your boyfriend. I’ll be sure to stay out late.”

 

Wolfgang smiled, then found himself once again staring at Rajan.

 

“I love you too,” he said, and Rajan was only the fourth person he’d said those words to in his life – after his mother, Felix and Kala, of course.

 

As he pulled Rajan in and started to work his way down the buttons on his shirt, Wolfgang thought maybe it really didn’t matter exactly what he was to Rajan and Kala – just as long as he knew he was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Pleeeeaaaase comment and let me know what worked for you and what didn't!


End file.
